Just Friends
by omigod-you-guys
Summary: Loliver oneshot. Songfic to Jonas Brother's 'Just Friends'. Oliver loves Lilly, and dreams about their future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters, just my own story and plot._

* * *

_

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool, we're just friends_

Lilly passed by me to get to her locker. I gazed at her fondly from behind the slits in my own puke-green locker. She looked beautiful, as always. She wasn't wearing a hat today, and her silky blonde locks fell to her shoulders. I found the sudden urge to treach out and touch them when she turned to me.

_Walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool, we're just.._

She walked to my locker and said, in her bold, clear voice, "Let's go, Ollie!" We walked nonchalantly down the crowded hallways, hearing the whispering we always heard. People always talked about how they thought we were secretly going out, which we always responded with, "Of course not!", although I wished we were.

_I don't want to lead you on, _

_No_

_But the truth is, I've grown fond_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_Til the end of time_

_Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

I never had the nerve to flirt with Lilly, since I was so scared about how she would respond. But I had loved her for so long; her love of skateboarding, her tomboy-ish style, her cute, tinkly laugh. She was different from all the other girls.

Miley and our other friends often talked to us seperately about what a cute couple we would make, and I couldn't agree more, though I could never show it. Miley was the only one who knew of my love for Lilly, and that's how it would stay.

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence_

_And a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool_

_Cause we're just friends_

I had often thought of mine and Lilly_'s _house if we ever got married. A bold garden of red roses pops against the stark white picket fence in front of a small brick house. The front door is wide open, and me and Lilly are inside, embracing and...I always stopped here, embarrased that my mind had wandered so far. After all, Lilly and I were friends.

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool, we're just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

Our IM conversations were short and to-the-point, although I'd wished that we could talk all day long, about her and me and our relationship and the world and everything. I loved Lilly so much, I would do anything just as long as she was there.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_Til the end of time_

_Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence_

_And a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool_

_Cause we're just friends_

_Thinkin about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool, we're just friends_

_She walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends_

I looked at Lilly and imagine her as a beautiful bride, her golden hair swept up and her white dress hugging her fit body. Before I could stop myself, I brushed my hand against her soft cheek, and kept it there, her warm face radiating against my fingers. She looked at me, and I took in her soft hazel eyes, her rosy cheeks, her full, pink lips, which were curled into a smile. I pulled her close and leaned down, out lips meeting gently. Surprise burst in her eyes, but then she smiled into the kiss. Right there, in that bustling school hallway, I found the love of my life.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_Til the end of time_

_Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_We've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence_

_And a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking_

_About when we used to be_

_Just friends_

I stood by the minister, looking down the aisle when the wedding march sounded through the church. I saw Lilly, eyes shining with tears, stepping down the hallway, arms linked with her father. She smiled at me. Wow, she was beautiful.

All through the minister's speech, Lilly and I smiled at each other. We exchanged our vows, and when the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride", I swept her up like I had all those years ago.

_La,La,La,La_

_La,La,La,La_

_La,La,La,La_

_When we used to be_

_Just friends_

_

* * *

_

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Pushing Me Away will be updated a few times before Tuesday since I'll be busy for the rest of the week, so check in for that!


End file.
